


Lipstick Stains

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jarvis catches Peggy and Angie kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stains

Peggy and Angie were in Peggy’s room. Peggy was sitting on the bench in front of her bed and Angie was straddled over her lap. 

Angie’s hands caressed their way to the top of Peggy’s blouse and she began to unbutton it. Peggy grabbed Angie at the back of the neck and pulled her down for a sweet and gentle kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and it quickly turned into something hotter. 

Once Angie finished unbuttoning Peggy’s blouse, she slowly slid it off the woman and gently kissed her neck and shoulders, leaving lipstick stains on her silky skin.

The Englishwoman crept a hand to Angie’s breast and cupped it, causing her to moan softly. Peggy unzipped Angie’s skirt and lifted her blouse from within. Peggy was too impatient to unbutton it, so with a quick pull, Peggy ripped the blouse open causing the buttons to fall swiftly on the floor.

“You owe me a new one, English.”

“Oh, darling, I’ll buy you anything you’d like.”

They laughed and returned to kissing. 

Peggy leaned slightly on the bed, and Angie rocked her hips against the other woman. Peggy gasped at the change of pressure and she was ready to devour the young actress when there was a knock at the door. 

The women froze. The knock came again and was followed by a voice. 

“Miss Carter? Are you in there?” The familiar English accent inquired.

“Yes. I’ll be out in a moment.”

The women rushed to gather themselves together. Peggy quickly buttoned her blouse while Angie looked around the room for a new one but could not find one.

Peggy headed towards the door and Angie followed, and hid out of sight on the other side.

“Hello Mr. Jarvis. Do what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have an invitation from Mr. Stark. Is Miss Martinelli home? This applies to her as well.”

Peggy swallowed the awkwardly. “Um. No. I believe she left early for an audition. Come with me to the parlor and we can discuss this invitation and I’ll gladly pass the news to Angie when she gets home.”

Peggy shooed Jarvis away from the door and closed it behind her. He cocked his head at her eagerness to leave the room and cocked it to the other side when he noticed the state she was in.

Her hair was a mess and the lipstick on her lips wasn’t only on her lips. It was smeared all over her mouth. And she had missed a few buttons on her blouse.

“I’m sorry Miss Carter. It seems that you have missed a few buttons.”

Peggy looked down and moved her hands to cover herself. 

“Hmm. Well, yes, you did come at a surprise. I was just getting ready when you knocked.”

“I suppose that explains the lipstick as well.”

“Right. Anyway, to the parlor. Shall we?” 

Still looking at Peggy, Jarvis noticed the lipstick on her neck and how it didn’t match the lipstick on her lips. He didn’t say anything and just followed her down the corridor.

They were almost out of the corridor when Jarvis heard a door open and close. He turned around to see Angie leaving Peggy’s room and sneak towards her own.

“Ah, Miss Martinelli, you are home. Please, come join us in the parlor.”

Angie’s eyes widened at the request. She couldn’t speak. She wanted to protest but her legs betrayed her and she walked forward.

When she made her way down the hall, Jarvis saw that the buttons on her blouse were missing and the only things holding it together were Angie’s hands. He also noticed that Angie also had smeared lipstick which matched the colour of the stains on Peggy’s skin. 

The two women avoided eye contact with each other and with him. He cleared his throat when he realised what was going on.

“Mm.. Mr. Stark has invited you both to vacation with him at his beach house in Malibu. And I assume that you two will be sharing a room.”

Peggy looked at the man with confusion. He smiled gently at her, assuring her that he was happy for her. 

Peggy and Angie looked at each and without speaking, they agreed to the offer.

“Yes, Mr. Jarvis. That would be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on tumblr: [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
